1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to processor-based systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for remote access and control of remote systems in a network and updating of display information on remote systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote desktop access technology allows a user to control a remote computer as if sitting right in front of it. The user can run applications, access files, change configurations, or debug problems. There are many different uses for such technology, including providing technical support, telecommuting, collaboration, education and training, equipment control, software and computer rental, software demonstration, sales presentations, and access from mobile handheld devices.
Most remote control packages consist of two software components: a program running on the remote computer (the host) and a program running on the local computer (the client). Most existing remote control packages work by replacing device drivers on the host and requires both the host and client components to be preinstalled before the software can be used. Users of existing remote control programs are routinely frustrated with difficulty in installation and use and incompatibility with other applications (e.g., most remote control packages interfere with one another). Technical support providers find the present attempts at remote access very cumbersome because they cannot be used unless they are pre-installed and already running on the customer""s machine. In addition, most existing tools have a large code size and require re-booting before use, making them unsuitable for on-demand downloading and dynamic installation. Finally, most offer only limited cross platform solution.
As discussed, conventional remote access and updating systems typically require specific client and server software to be installed prior to use. To determine if updating is required, the server typically intercepts output events such as graphics calls either at the library or device driver level. These events are typically transported to the client computer where they are reinterpreted. Alternatively, the effects of the event, such as the graphics output, are captured as a bitmap on the server and then transported to the client computer.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,625 discloses a system for remotely controlling information displayed on a computer screen by intercepting output events such as graphics calls. Graphics commands which drive a computer window system are captured and saved as a stored record or sent to other computers. A message translation program translates the captured messages for playback on a designated computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,566 discloses a system in which sequences of video screens forwarded from a host CPU to a video controller, are stored and subsequently retrieved by a terminal located remote from the host CPU. In particular, display data is captured in a local frame buffer which stores the display data frame by frame. A previous frame or screen of display data is compared with a current frame or screen of display data to determine if a change has occurred. The change is then stored. Three types of changes are typically stored: a sequence of video screen changes which occur prior to server failure or reset; a sequence of video screen changes which occur after the most current server reset, and a sequence of video screen changes which occur after a reset that occurred prior to the most recent reset. The stored changes are used to determine reasons for server failure or possibilities of future failures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,977 discloses a method for providing remote access from a remote host system to an instrument. Control and data acquisition software is stored in the instrument. The control and data acquisition software is forwarded to the remote host system in response to the remote host system. Data acquisition of the instrument is controlled in response to control commands from the control and data acquisition software running on the remote host system. Acquired data is forwarded from the instrument to the remote host system in response to a request from the remote host system.
The techniques employed by conventional remote access and updating systems involve high overhead in terms of complexity in implementation and installation. In addition, the requirement for specific software limits the access and application of the remote access and updating system.
Accordingly, there is a need in the technology for an apparatus and method for providing remote access and control of remote systems in a network and updating of display information on remote systems, which avoids the aforementioned problems.
The present invention is a system and method for controlling information displayed on a first processor-based system, from a second processor-based system. The system comprises a memory to store instruction sequences by which the second processor-based system is processed, and a processor coupled to the memory. The stored instruction sequences cause the processor to: (a) examine, at a predetermined interval, a location of a currently displayed image; (b) compare the location with a corresponding location of a previously displayed image to determine if the previously displayed image has changed; (c) transmitting location information representing the change; and (d) storing the changed information on the first processor-based system. Various embodiments are described.